


A Headaches Pounding Like a Sledgehammer

by Gabbi0616



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal, Bruce is a trash parent you can't change my mind, But also he's crushing a lot, Damian needs to get his shit together, Dick is 16 so take that as you will, Dick is a stubborn bitch, Dick is underage, Dick needs a hug, Dick needs protecting, Jason needs a hug, M/M, Masturbation, No Hero AU, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pornography, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Tim Drake, Swearing, Teacher and Student, Tim is the best mom ever, Underage - Freeform, jason is oblivious, no beta we die like men, past rape non-con, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Dick Grayson decided to attend Gotham Public School. His protective older brothers, Tim and Damian, try to recruit the elusive long-term sub Jason Todd to look out for Dick Grayson. Dick denies that he needs help, until his past comes crashing into his present causing trouble for him. How much can Dick Grayson take before he breaks?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Is That a Problem Mr. Todd?

Dick groaned rolling his head back to expose his neck. Dick had just entered junior year and he was already drowning in homework. He could do the homework easy enough, that wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that his brothers wouldn't leave him to do his homework.

Dick was the youngest of three, his older brother Damian was the only biological child of Bruce, next came Tim who Bruce adopted from his abusive parents who died under mysterious circumstances, and finally Dick Grayson who Bruce is technically just fostering.

The second Dick got adopted Damian and Tim collectively decided they would do everything in their power to make sure Dick was safe. So naturally when Dick started public school, being a year younger than everyone else, they went into extreme mother mode.

"Are you sure you want to go to public school? We can still homeschool you if you want," Tim is on Dick's bed his legs hanging off the edge while Damian stands by the door. Tim has always been the more playfully one while Damian prefers to be serious.

"I've told you before I want as normal of a childhood as possible," Tim raises his head to meet Damians eyes and they seem to have a conversation with no talking. They do that a lot and Dick supposes it's bound to happen as they have been together for most of their lives.

"Fine but on one condition, if anyone is bothering you you come straight to us okay?" Tim looks at Dick and Dick rolls his eyes before nodding his head. 

"Now can you leave so I can get back to work?" Dick spins his chair towards his desk typing away on his laptop. Damian escapes out the door and Tim hugs Dick from behind.

"Don't work too hard dinner will be done in an hour be downstairs by then," Tim let's go of Dick and makes his way to the door.

"Don't forget to lock my door," Tim laughs but he locks Dick's door. Dick gets up to make sure it's locked before grabbing his phone from his bedside table. He unlocks it and checks Instagram. He has one text message from Wally. 

He responds to Wally's text before glancing around the room. He reasons that he is alone and safe in this house. Dick walks to his desk opening an incognito tab on his laptop. 

He quickly but cautiously opens up to his favorite pork star, a man named with the stage name Red Hood. He can feel himself grow hard at just the thought of watching him. Dick noticed there was a new video and clicked on it.

Dick watches the video with fascination, his hand moving in time with Red Hood's movements on the red dildo. Dick turns up the volume of his headphones listening to Red Hoods moans. Red Hood tries to talk but then the dildo starts vibrating and his head rolls back.

Dick gasps imagining leaving marks on that neck, and kissing that mouth. Red Hood swears and Dick groans feeling his orgasm coming on. Red Hood cums white ropes that cover his chest. Red Hood opens his eyes showing off memorizing green eyes. He says goodbye, in a thick Gotham accent before the video ends.

Dick turns off the video and heading to his attached bathroom. Dick hears the faint sound of yelling from downstairs and smiles to himself. Tim must have burnt dinner again tonight, so they would have take out. 

Dick cleans himself up fast before making his way downstairs for dinner. After dinner they play their family game, without Bruce like usual. Dick heads up to bed and sleeps like a rock. 

The next morning in school Dick notices that his English teacher, also his home room teacher, is missing. He asks Sally, Wally responds saying that she got in an accident so they would have a long term sub.

So Dick heads to English class already dreading it. So when Dick walks in and sees Red Hood he almost has a heart attack. Dick sits in the back of the class, an unusual spot for him. He introduces himself as Mr. Todd, and when he calls Dicks name Mr. Todd's eyes linger on Dick.

Dick doesn't pay much attention during class, choosing to instead to reason with himself, his teacher could not be the Red Hood. At the same time, he acts, talks, and looks like Red Hood.

"Grayson if you'll please stay after," Dick looks up from his doodles to meet Red Hood's eyes from across the room. Dick manages a quick nod before looking back down at his notebook and blushing.

Dick waits until everyone else is gone before making his way up to Mr. Todd's desk. Mr. Todd looks up from his papers pushing them to the side of his desk.

"Mr. Grayson I understand this is your first year at this school," Mr. Todd has a thick Gotham accent, one that Dick has failed to develop even though he's lived here since he was eight. Then again, he never really talked to people before he was fostered by Bruce a little over a year ago.

"Yes Mr. Todd is that a problem?" Dick looks in Jason's green eyes willing his mind to stop wandering.

"Your brother Tim has contacted me and asked me to look out for you," Dick groans closing his eyes, and runs his hand through his hair.

"Listen Mr. Todd if you don't tell my brother anything I'll make it worth your while."

"Now Grayson don't make promises you can't keep. I wasn't planning on telling him anything. I was just wondering why Tim cares so much."

"He's protective that's why," Dick looks at the single door that leads to the outside, to safety. Dick's skin itches and he feels as if the room is spinning.

"Grayson?" That's the last thing Dick heard before he collapsed to the cold floor. Dick thinks that maybe someone tried to poison him.


	2. Dami why do you keep lookong at me like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Tim debate how best to help Dick, while Damian struggles with his choices. Damian thinks he loves Tim but he knows he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! 
> 
> This is probably the quickest an update will come out so be forewarned! I'm having so much fun writing this so hoefully you'll have just as much fun reading it!

Damian Wayne paced his room, not daring to look up from the floor where he was walking. It's been a week since Dick passed out, traces of poison were found in his system. Damian and Tim have been working themselves to the bone trying to figure out who poisoned their brother.

"Come on Dami if you pace anymore you'll break right through the floor and you know how mad Alfred will get," Tim is at Damian's desk typing away on his laptop.

"Timmy you know I can't sit still like you. I need action or I'll go insane," Tim looks at Damian with calculating eyes before turning back to his laptop.

"You know Dick still wants to go to school."

"No way are we letting him! Not after this."

"Dami we can't protect him forever plus I am in contact with a teacher of his."

"Which one?"

"You won't like it."

"I don't care tell me!"

"Fine it's Jason Todd," Damian growls at the mention of the name stopping in his tracks to glare at his brother.

"No. You remember what happened last time we asked for his help!" Damian was fuming at best down right homicidal at worst.

"Come on he says he's sorry and that he'll look at for Dick. You don't have to trust him but trust me," Tim stands up from the desk pulling Damian into bed with him

Damian had never found much need for physical contact, or feelings for that matter. He found them cumbersome. That's why he wrote it off as nothing when his heart doubled in speed whenever Tim touched him. Damian could feel Tim cuddling into his back so he turned around and enveloped Tim in his arms.

"I trust you," Damian looks past Tim's head when he says those three words. Damian can see Tim smiling up at him and he's certain his heart's going to stop. Tim worms his way up and forces Damian to look at him. Tim is far smaller than Damian but laying down like this they can almost forget about that.

Damian can't help but get distracted by how close Tim's lips are to his own. Their breaths mingle and all it would take is one of them lunging forward. Damian can't take his eyes off of Tim and he's certain Tim's eyes are on his lips. 

Damian starts moving forward fully planning on closing the gap and sealing them together. Until a loud bang echoed through the room scarring them. Tim ended up on one end of the bed while Damian ended up entangled in the blankets on the other side.

Damian gets up as fast as possible throwing open his door. Tim follows closely behind Damian. Damian makes it down the stairs in record time basically hurdling over the railing. Damian sees Dick shaking in the foyer a broken vase at his feet.

Damian sees Dick turn shakily to face them before breaking down in tears. Damian stands frozen as Tim runs to hold him and try to calm him down. Damian could hear Dick's sobs echoing around him and he finally snaps into motion calling Alfred. 

Alfred takes Dick to his room instructing Tim and Damian to clean up the mess and stay away from Dick for a little while. Damian knows that's the best idea, all he wanted to do was grill Dick until he told him what was going on. Tim looks hurt but he starts to clean up.

"What do you think caused this?" Tim gestures to the floor talking about the mess and Dick.

"Dick has had a tough time, we knew that when Bruce first took him in. There is some stuff we will never know and some stuff we do not want to know," Tim nods throwing the bits of the vase in the trash.

"Do you think there's any way we can help?" Tim sits down on the stairs and Damian follows him trying, in vain, to keep his thoughts PG.

"Listen to him, protect him, and be there for him. Until he tells us who specifically hurt him in afraid we can't do much more," Damian reaches out enveloping Tim's hand in his own. Damian fights back his own blush while seeing Tim blush out of the corner of his eye.

"I hate this," Tim leans his head on Damians shoulder whispering now.

"I do too," Damian looks at Tim as best as he could.

"Dami why do you keep looking at me like that?" Tim turns his head and yet again they are inches apart.

"What do you mean?" Damian could feel his heart pounding and he swears if this continues he will die of a premature heart attack.

"You know what I mean Dami. I'm not stupid," Damian closes his eyes before standing up. No matter how hard his heart beats when he sees Tim smile he can't go down that road.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tim stumble forward looking at Damian with pain in his eyes. 

"I must be mistaken," Tim turn his back to Damian. Damian can feel his heart break into a million pieces. Part of him begs for Tim to turn around and kiss him, another, louder, part of him tells him that's it's better this way.

"Yeah I guess you are," Damian sees Tim glance over his shoulder one last time before disappearing to the second story. Damian manages to force himself to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Damian had been sober for one year, so he instead elected to drink milk. He wished it was alcohol but knew he couldn't go down that road, he had seen the effects on Bruce too many times to be stupid enough to drink again. 

"Hey Damian where's Dick?" Damian nearly jumps out of his chair turning to see Bruce standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Damian tried to keep his voice even, failing because he never seemed to be able to hide emotions around his father.

"Got back from the business trip early. Now where is he?" Damian raises an eyebrow at Bruce before turning back and taking a drink of his milk.

"Business trip is it? And he's with Alfred, he said to leave then alone."

"It was a business trip and I'm sure that rule does not apply to me, his foster father," Damian drinks the rest of the cup, wishing with his whole heart it was something stronger.

"Listen here Bruce. Just because it's your names on the paper doesn't mean you have any right to parent him. He's been through a lot and he deserves better than you only being there when it is convenient for you," Damian turns to look at a silent Bruce. Damian doesn't know where that burst of emotion came from, but he stands by it. 

Bruce had never been there for him when he was young, leaving him in Alfred's caring arms instead. Damian grew to love the old man, but he was lonely. Damian learned quickly that Bruce's love was fleeting at best and often required more than one was willing to pay. So Damian learned to grow cold, so he would not get hurt.

"Damian I don't know what's got into you. I'm going to be here for the next month so you best get used to me," Bruce finally leaves the kitchen and Damian groans rubbing his face with his hand. It certainly was going to be a long month.


	3. Was Dick in School Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason reflects on why he became a teacher, helping out a female student with her abusive mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter was a fun one to write! Sadly this chapter mainly focuses on Jason's character so no ship development! Then again the last chapter had a lot of shipbuilding so you know!

Jason Todd looks out on his class, contemplating the weight of his situation. Tim Drake himself had stopped by before school and basically begged Jason to look out for Dick. He said something about Damian demanding Dick never goes back to school. Tim had refused to leave his classroom until he promised to think about it, which delayed his first-class by ten minutes. Jason knew Tim from his time on the streets, Tim had been one of the few people who tried to help him out. 

Jason was 22 years old, right out of Gotham Community College. He met Tim when they were both 15 years old. Tim had called him a monster before helping Jason get into Gotham Community School. Tim was going to a prestigious private school a couple of towns over. They fell apart until they ran into each other at a school tour of GCC, Tim said that if Jason got accepted he would make Bruce pay off his student loans. Jason didn’t believe him, yet here he was, with no student debt and a substitute job at GHS. Of course, teaching couldn't pay all of his bills. 

Jason knew he owed Tim big time, but he also couldn’t bring himself to rat out Dick. Dick reminds Jason of himself. Dick spent most of his life on the streets, and he too was saved by Tim Drake. Jason wants to let Dick know he’s not alone, that Jason wants to help him. Jason had a relatively easy time on the streets, he knew how to steal, and knew how to fight if someone tried to take advantage of him. That wasn’t always enough, but Dick looked so frail, sure he was graceful, but that doesn’t count for much when you're going against man easily ten times your size.

Jason needs to stop thinking about the past and instead focus on the class in front of him. He forces a smile before turning around to start the lecture. Halfway through the class a disgruntled, and bruised, a student walks into his class. Her name was Lizzie Unther and Jason had been suspicious of her parents since he met her and she walked with a limp.

“Hey Mrs. Unther can you do me a favor and stay after class?” Jason looks over his shoulder to see Lizzie nod her head, he can almost see the about to fall tears.

“Sorry I’m late Mr. Todd,” Lizzie sits in the front row, next to the window, like usual. Jason turns back to the board mindlessly continuing with his lesson. Jason planned to talk to Lizzie about her parents, and offer her the one not crooked cop in Gotham’s name. This is why Jason wanted to become a teacher. If one of his teachers growing up noticed his bruises, maybe he would have been saved instead of having to save himself. 

“Why’d you ask me to stay after Mr. Todd?” Jason sees Lizzie make her way across the room to stand awkwardly in front of Jason’s desk. Jason notices that minus the bruises, that have a faint smear of makeup as if trying to cover them, there is no evidence of abuse. 

“Mrs. Unther pray tell me where did those bruises come from?” Lizzie looks around the room panicked. “Hey, Lizzie can I call you Lizzie?” Lizzie nods, “I promise I won’t hurt you just listen to me, I used to be abused by my parents. No one deserves that I just want to help you ok?”

Lizzie blinks rapidly and Jason thinks she’s going to make a run for it. “My mom, she uh gets drunk I guess. And you know. But she’s a cop! And she only does it when I’m being bad I swear!”

“What did you do this morning?”

“I uh I forgot to do the dishes last night.”

“And does she usually beat you for something so simple?” Lizzie nods and Jason shakes his head pinching his nose and breathing deeply before looking back at Lizzie.

“I’m going to call the police ok? I have a friend she’s not crooked I promise,” Jason watches a thousand different emotions flash across Lizzie’s face before she nods her head yes. Jason smiles and pulls out his phone dialing the cops' number.

“You can go if you want Lizzie her let me write you a note,” Jason writes Lizzie a note saying she was with him and sends her off to her next class. Jason files the report to the cop triple-checking to make sure it was his friend, named Belle. Jason hung up his phone and walks to the door calling in his next class. The class floods into the room, this is the class Dick is in. He doesn’t show up, just like he didn’t show up last week. The rest of the Monday goes by like a blur and Jason heads home. At 5 pm Jason’s phone starts ringing. Jason picks it up on the fourth ring, it’s Tim. 

“Hey Jay, was Dick in school today?” Tim sounds worried and the question sends Jason into hyperdrive.

“No why? Is he missing?” Jason grabs his keys, to his beat-up motorcycle, two helmets, and his jacket. 

“I shouldn’t tell you this… What the hell. Dick left the house this morning, said he was going to school. Only he hasn’t come back yet.”

“Shouldn’t the school have called you telling you he wasn’t at school? He wasn’t in my class but he might have just skipped my class.”

“That’s the thing. None of his teachers said he was there but the school never called us. Jay, I’m scared. We can’t lose Dick,” Jason can hear Tim sob on the other end of the line. Jason’s blood runs red hot as he thinks about who could have Dick.

“Hey listen Timmy-boy I’ll find Dick and bring him back to you I promise,” Jason hangs up the phone to the sound of Tim saying thank you, and what sounds like Damian cursing at Tim. Jason never understood Damian, then again he didn’t understand the relationship between Tim and Damian. Jason didn’t have time to dwell on anything but finding Dick. Time was against him, but then again he was used to that, which frankly was kinda sad.


	4. Just Give Him the F*cking Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a shorter chapter! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update I've been sick and on vacation for the past couple of days. 
> 
> If you guys could comment wether you want shorter more frequent chapters focusing on one person like it has been. Or if you would prefer longer chapters, less often updates, and focusing on more people. Please comment which you prefer!

Tim Drake looked down at the ransom letter in his hand. Slade Wilson, a world renowned assassin for hire, had kidnapped his little brother Dick Grayson and was demanding ten million dollars before the end of the day or else Dick Grayson would die. 

"Just give him the fucking money Bruce," Tim held the letter limply in his hand as he watched Bruce and Damian argue. He knew logically that paying Slade gave no guarantee that Dick would live. But the bigger louder part of him screamed to give Slade the money and save Dick.

"It's not that simple Damian. How will it reflect on us to be seen doing deals with mass murder? Also watch your language young man," Bruce grabs the letter out of Tim's hand. Tim just stares blankly as Bruce crumples it up. Tim hasn't slept in a couple of days and he's certain his blood to caffeine ratio is unhealthy low.

"Who cares what we look like as long as Dick's safe! Jesus Christ Bruce if you're gonna foster kids at least care to them!" Damian is up in Bruce's face now. Tim's hand is shaking and he's trying to breathe by counting like Damian taught him.

"Guys I need to call Jason. I told him to find Dick oh no he's gonna die!" Tim is shaking like a leaf. Everything is too loud but also too quiet. The world is spinning but he's also stuck in place. The world was full of contradictions and it made his head spin. He felt arms wrap around him and he turned his head to sob. He felt like he was flying and falling as he struggled to find space to breathe between suffocating sobs that racked his whole body.

"Tim it's going to be okay. Listen to my voice, Alfred is calling the police while Bruce is getting a hold of Jason and then Slade. If we can get proof Dick is alive then Bruce will send half the money. The rest will be sent at the meeting time set on the card," Tim calmed down slightly at the sound of Damian's voice turning his head so he can breathe without being suffocated by Damian.

"Damian thank you," Tim looked up at Damian and Damian looked down at Tim. Tim knew he loved Damian more than a brother probably should. He always hoped the feeling would go away but it never did. Damian looked so open and raw that Tim couldn't help but think of kissing him.

Tim doesn't think he closed the gap. Whoever closed the gap they were kissing now. It started at small a brush of two lips looking for something. Then it turned into something more. Tim's neck hurt from the odd angle but it was worth it to keep kissing Damian. The rational part of his brain supplied that this was a bad idea. But again he ignored it in favor of moaning when he felt Damian's tongue brush across his lips.They pull away both panting and with red cheeks. 

"Damian I lo…" Tim was cut off by the sound of a loud bang coming from across the house. Tim was suddenly painfully aware that his upper body was in Damian's lap and his ass was cold. He got up right as Jason stormed into the kitchen they were in slamming the door against the far wall with much more force the necessary.

"What the fuck do you mean Slade's got him!" Jason yells at no one in particular before turning an accusing eye on Damian. "This is all your fault! If you had just stopped putting him in harm's way we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"I put him in harm's way! I went out of my way to ensure he was safe and protected. You knew him for what a total of one class block? After which he passed out? From poison? Sounds pretty suspicious if you ask me," Damian is yelling at Jason. Both men stood inches apart glaring each other down. 

"Guys please stop fighting this will not help bring Master Dick back," Tim has never been more relieved to see the elderly butler. He swears he could kiss him, but maybe on the cheek or something since Alfred was more of a father to him. 

"Now Master Jason, Tim, and Damian, I have informed the police and their doing everything in their power to find Dick as fast as possible. Bruce has in fact been sent photos that Dick is alive. It is hard to tell the amount of injuries from the photo so I advise we hurry," Alfred explains the situation to the two fuming boys and Tim who stands awkwardly on the side. Tim prays that they aren't too late


	5. You can hate someone who left, you can't hate someone whose dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There is going to be non-graphic rape of a minor in thks chapter so be warned! 
> 
> I as a writer do not condone rape of any form.
> 
> RAPE WARNING in case you don't like reading I put it in big words. Can't miss it!

"Hey Dick are you there?" Dick glances up to look at his older sister and best friend. Dick was five and he loved his sister with his whole heart, even if she sometimes made fun of him.

"I'm here," Dick had a thick Romania accent and struggled with some English words. Dick's sister smiled at him before sweeping Dick into her arms.

"Dick promise me you'll never let your love hurt you," Dick's sister still holds him close even though Dick isn't in the air anymore. Dick is young and doesn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Dick asks first in English before transitioning into his native tongue of Romania. He tilts his head to the side pulling slightly away from his sister.

"If someone truly loves you then they will listen to you and won't hit you. I don't care if it's even once. Dick you have to promise me you won't be blinded by love," Dick watches as his sister wipes tears from her eyes. Dick doesn't know why she's crying so he hugs her again.

"I'm never gonna fall in love cause girls have cuties!" Dick proclaims smiling when he hears his sister laugh slightly at that. Dick feels his sister kiss his head as she stands up wiping the dust off of her pants.

"Pinkie promise me you'll keep yourself safe," Dick's sister holds out her pinkie and Dick takes it very solemnly pledging to never let someone he loved hurt him. Dick didn't understand at the time but it made his sister happy so he was happy. 

Dick remembered that conversation because not even a week later his sister had died, they said it was suicide. Dick knew better, he met his sister's boyfriend and he didn't cry at the funeral. Dick knew he killed her but had no proof.

Not even a year later and his parents died, and Dick was left alone. He finally learned what his sister meant when she told him to protect his heart. Dick had learned that people only wanted to hurt you and Dick fell for it again.

So Dick woke up, not for the first time, tied to a chair. Dick opened his eyes rolling his head and groaning. Dick looked at the man sitting in a chair across from him. The man was old and he had an eye patch over one eye.

"What are you a pirate? Do I know you?" Dick looked at the man again squinting trying to remember him.

"No you don't know me. You can call me Slade. I will unlock you in a moment but keep in mind I will kill you if you try to escape. I'm keeping you as ransom," Slade stands up going to unlock Dick. Dick rolls his wrists rubbing his wrists. 

"No one's going to pay the ransom. Where's the bathroom?" Dick stands up arching his shoulders forward and cracks his shoulders.

"To the left," Dick noticed Slade's eyes undressing him. Dick felt self conscious and basically ran to the bathroom. Dick had meet old men like Slade before and nothing good ever came from those meetings.

Dick collected himself in the bathroom, flushing the toilet even though he didn't use it. Washing his hands absentmindedly thinking of ways to escape with his integrity. Dick just wanted to be home, in bed, with the newest Red Hood video up and playing. Ok maybe not the last bit, was it weird to jack off to your teachers long?

"Took you long enough. Now come let's play a game," Slade has a deck of cards in front of him carelessly shuffling them. Dick watches as Slade's fingers fiddle with the cars.

"What kind of game?" Dick is asking only out of hope that his question will deter Slade's advances. Dick does not want to go back to his old ways and would rather die right then and there then be forced into that again.

"Don't play dumb it's not cute. I know what you did before big old Bruce found you. Hell you might be doing it for him, would explain why he keeps you around," Dick is angry that Slade would say something so blatantly disrespectful about the man who saved him. Dick lunges at Slade only to stop when he felt the muzzle of a gun against his forehead.

"Listen real good now Dickie boy. I'm not gonna kill you, I'm going to kill everyone you love, slowly and painfully. So I suggest you sit the fuck down," Slade's gun follows Dick as he goes to sit down. Slade puts the gun away setting down the cards. 

"You know I'm underage right?" Dick asks hoping against all hope Slade has some morals. Slade's harsh laugh turns Dick's blood ice cold. 

"Kid this isn't even in the top ten worst things I've done," Slade's phone beeps as he checks it. Slade rolls his eye before turning to look at Dick. Slade hands Dick seven cards and keeps seven cards for himself.

"What game are we playing?" Dick doesn't pick up his cards. He knows the rules, he doesn't touch anything unless told to. So he keeps his hands folded in his lap like he was taught all those years ago. They also told him not to talk but Dick always found that the hardest.

"It's a game of my own creation. When I count to ten we flip over our cards adding them up, Jack's are worth ten, queens, eleven, and kings twelve. You win by either having the highest total of cards or if the other person has an ace. I win I get to take you however I want, you win and you're free to walk out," Dick looks at Slade before glancing at his cards. Dick knows he has no choice but to play, even if he's certain the cards are stacked against him.

"Fine," Dick picks up his cards when Slade reaches ten. He quickly glances at them before breathing a sigh of relief when he sees no ace. Dick counts up his cards, keeping the total in his head. Dick watches Slade carefully before Slade looks up smiling at Dick. Slade throws his cards on the table and Dick nearly cries. Slade had three of the four Kings and two queens, the last two cards where ones but it didn't matter. 

"Now I get to take what's mine," Slade growls reaching across the table to drag Dick into his lap. Dick puts up a fight managing to dig his nails into Slade's arm. But Slade is bigger and stronger than Dick is. Dick doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

Dick screams until his throat is raw, he begs and cries putting up a fight. Slade doesn't prepare him and Dick screams flailing his legs in a desperate attempt to get the intrusion as far away from him as possible. Slade just laughed before injecting Dick with a drug of some sort. All Dick knew is that one moment he was screaming in pain and the next he was in the back of Bruce's limo crying out in panic. 

"Where am I?" Dick scrambles into a far corner looking at but not seeing the other people in the car. Damian reaches for Dick but Dick flinches away. Dick only lets Tim get near him. Dick can't see who it is, to him the faces are all Slade's, except for Tim's. Tim is his sister holding him close after a nightmare. Tim was too small to be Slade so he must be Dick's sister, it was the only option.

"Hey Dick it's ok. We saved you ok. He's not going to hurt you again," Dick looks at his sisters gave, he blinks and it's Tim, another blink and it's his sister, Dick tries not to blink but he does and it's Tim. Dick's mind is a muddied mess and he just wants his sister to read him one last story before bed. But his sister's dead, and Tim's holding him. There's no more bedtime stories and Slade is real he's not some monster from his nightmares.

Dick is so afraid and so utterly alone. He cries, for his sister, for his family, but most of all for all the promises he broke along the way. All the promises he made to his sister he couldn't keep. Dick wishes he was dead, because at least then he wouldn't keep breaking his sister's heart. Dick starts humming to himself before he realizes the words.

"You can hate some who left. You can't hate someone whose dead," Dick thinks his sister can't hate him if he's dead. But then Tim holds him tighter kissing his forehead and telling Dick to sleep, Dick sees the panic on Damians face, how Alfred keeps glancing back before looking back at the road. Dick looks at all the people who would miss him and realizes he can't be selfish. These people need him and he needs them.

\--------------------------------------------------

Dick let his body move to the beat of the base, his hands on some unknown man's hips. Dick could taste the alcohol coating his tongue in thick layers. But Dick doesn't care as he throws his hands up and starts kissing the boy in front of him. Dick can't remember his name, something that starts with a p maybe. All Dick knows is that he came here with Wally but lost him a long time ago. Dick pulls away from the boy smiling blankly at him.

"You're not my boyfriend," the boy Dick was just kissing giggles before stumbling around as if trying to dance. Dick doesn't really understand the words reaching down to kiss the guy again. Dick felt the guy moan against him before he felt someone shove into his back.

"What the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend bitch?" Dick turns around to look at a tall strong guy. Dick smiles before laughing.

"You're like a tree. A very tall handsome tree that I would like to mount. Wait you don't mount trees. But I was going to suck this guys dick and then get his name," Dick hesitates for a second trying to supply a name for the guy next to him. Dick doesn't think for long as his train of thought is so rudely interrupted by a fist. 

"What was that for!" Dick must be drunk than he originally thought because Dick can't seem to even form a fist. Dick looks up in horror at the man realizing this was a losing battle, "Listen pal I'll leave this was just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ads," the guy punches Dick again, and again, and again. Dick was certain he was going to be dead by the time the guy was done beating him up. Only Dick wasn't dead and he didn't feel any fists hitting him.

"Come on Dick respond. Please," Dick blinks up at his red-headed best friend. Dick could cry he was so happy to see Wally.

"What happened?" At first Wally looked realive that Dick wasn't dead, and then he looked really, really angry. Wally didn't get angry often do when he did Dick knew he fucked up big time.

"What where you think making out with Peter! You know his boyfriend is over protective as fuck!" Wally is yelling at Dick while trying to help him stand. Dick looks at the empty house around him before looking at Wally.

"So that was the guys name. How are we gonna get home Walls?" Dick asks not thinking to wonder why the party was empty. Wally looked like he was going to blow a top, ready to start lecturing Dick until his face turned blue.

"It's ok Mr. West I got it from here. I can take him home, I am the one his brother's are expecting," Dick looks up to notice Jason standing in the doorway. He's wearing a leather jacket and Dick thinks that maybe Jason is the reason everyone is gone.

"Thanks Mr. Todd. I'll see you in class Monday, thanks again for coming when I called," Dick looks between the two confused as to what the dynamics where between the two. 

"Thanks for calling. Most kids wouldn't want to eat their friends out to a teacher. You're a good friend Wally," Wally perks up at that smiling his brightest smile. Dick groans trying his best to glare at Wally.

"Dude Tim's going to kill me. Why'd ya call him!" Dick whined pouting like a little child. His pouting was ruined by how heavily he was leaning on Wally. 

"Come on Dick if I didn't call him you would be dead now!" Wally proclaims handing Dick over the Jason. Dick doesn't bother responding to that just pouting and huffing in Wally's general direction.

"Come on Dick let's get you home," Dick nods his head making his way with Jason to an old beat up car. Jason hands Dick a coffee before pulling out of the driveway. Dick drinks the coffee thankful that Jason thought ahead. Dick felt slightly more alert thanks to the coffee.

"This isn't the way to the manor," Dick notes calmly looking at Jason out of the corner of his eye. Jason took another left moving farther from the mansion and more towards poorer area of town,where Dick used to live. 

"No it's not. I'm taking you to my place so Tim doesn't have to find out about your drinking habits. I told him that I found you in an alley beat by some robbers. He believed in me enough to let me convince him to let you stay the night," Jason explains pulling into an apartment complexes parking area before getting out of the car. Jason walks around ready to help Dick. 

Because the alcohol was wearing off Dick could feel the pain start to creep in. Dick groaned as Jason helped him out of the car, for Jason's part he tried to be gentle with Dick. It still hurt like a bitch whenever Dick tried to move.

"Thank you Jason," Dick says, now wrapped tightly in blankets on Jason's bed. Dick's heart seemed to be planning to escape with how hard it was beating. Dick knew his face was res but hoped Jason chalked it up to the alcohol still in his system. 

"Don't mention it," Jason whispers before turning off the light and leaving the room. Dick couldn't help but turn his head and try to soak up as much of Jason's scent as he could. Dick felt safe around Jason in a way he had never felt safe before. Dick hopes that Jason will grow to see him as more than just a student. Hell Dick wanted nothing more than for Jason to see him as a friend, as an equal, and maybe if Jason wanted it, as more. 

With those thoughts and the faint echo of a smile on Dick's face he fell asleep, dreaming of nothing of importance. Dick cuddled closer into the blankets wishing that instead of blankets holding him it was Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This update js longer then usual! I'm going to try to write longer chapters that come out slower. That being said I do not have much after this arch planned so I'm winging the rest of it. Sorry in advanve for slow irregular updates!


	6. He's a kid for God's sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter! I have the last chapter done so that will be posted tomorrow as a little thanks giving gift (and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving then it will be whatever you celebrate gift!)
> 
> I really like this story but find it hard to continue. I did write a nice haply ending for it, but it is shorter then other stories. Hopefully in the future I'll have an idea more flushed out before I post it!

Damian had Tim pinned against the wall. Their mouths pressed tightly together as their tongues battled for dominance. Some part of Damian knew this was wrong, and he was going to pull away until Tim moaned into the kiss. Damian threw caution out the window letting his hands travel up and down Tim's body. Tim groaned into the kiss again and Damian nearly growled when he heard Tim's phone going off.

"Dami I've got to get that," Tim gently pushed Damian away grabbing his phone. Tim looked at the name before hitting answer. Damian could only hear Tim's side of the conversation. Tim ends the conversation quickly before groaning and burying his head into Damian's shoulder.

"Who was that?" Damian asks resting his hands and Tim's back as he pulls him towards the bed. Damian lays down on the bed letting Tim curl into a ball on top of him.

"It was Jason. He's heading home with Dick," Tim uncurls himself grabbing his sweatshirt. Damian groans sitting up to watch Tim gather his stuff.

"Can't he wait?" Tim gave Damian an annoyed look, crossing his arms in front of him. Damian stands up kissing Tim's cheek before grabbing his shoes. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough. You know Bruce doesn't like Jason I would like to be there to prevent any more problems," Damian shutters as he remembers last time Jason had brought Dick home. Bruce had intercepted them at the door and gotten into a fight with Jason. Bruce had said that Jason was abusing Dick and Jason said he wasn't. The only reason they were both alive was because Dick got between them and Bruce accidentally punched him.

"Fine. You know I don't like Jason, I don't see what he has to gain from all of this," Damian grabs Tim's hand pulling him out of the room and successfully ending the conversation. Damian walks in on a scene he is certain stems from his nightmares.

"What the hell is this?" Damian looks between Jason and Dick. Jason is helping Dick out of his jacket, all while mothering him almost as much as Tim does. Damian knows at that moment why Jason worried about Dick, and why Jason would never hurt Dick. "Jason follow me. We need to have a talk."

Damian turns around leading the way to the library. Jason is younger the Damian by two years, the same age as Tim in fact. Damian let's the library door slam behind Jason before dramatically locking the door. Damian sees Jason trying to compose himself out of the corner of his eye. Damian can't help but smile a little at the image. 

"Listen Damian I only want what's best for Dick," Jason is wringing his hands with a pained look on his face. Damian thinks his reaction is totally warranted, the Wayne's aren't exactly known for being level-headed. 

"I know. Listen Jason I see the way you look at him, you love him. While you are older then he is I'll let it slide. But be warned if I ever even hear of you hurting him I won't hesitate to kill you. And I'm rich so you know your body won't be found," Jason looks shocked and then angry at Damian's words.

"Don't you dare say that I love him! He's a kid for God's sake it would be wrong of me to feel that. Not to mention all the shit he's been through he deserves someone better than me," Jason whispers the last part and Damian almost feels bad for the guy. Damian remembers feeling the same way about what he felt for Tim. Weren't they just a couple of messed up kids? One in love with their step-brother, the other in love with their underage student.

"Well of course he deserves better. And I could tell him that, and you could tell him that, until we were blue in the face. He wants you and no matter what you or I say he'll keep wanting you. Until he grows bored of you," Damian lets out a wet laugh sitting down heavily in the chair. 

"But he'll grow bored won't he? I'm old and his teacher, he's got so much life," Damian can hear the strain in Jason's voice and figures now would be the best time to break his oath.

"Want a drink?" Damian stands up walking to the back and opening Bruce's secret stash of alcohol. Damian knew all the places where Bruce hid his alcohol from Alfred.

"Aren't you trying to get sober?" Damian can feel his hand shake as he pours a single glass of the best bourbon money can buy. He glances up at Jason nodding his head yes.

"I offered you a drink not me," Damian sets the glass down next to Jason. Damian also sets the bottle down just in Damian's reach. Jason moved it closer to himself and Damian was thankful for that. Now with the bottle safely out of Damian's reach Jason drank the cup. He grimaced at the taste but poured another cup.

"You know I knew him before Bruce decided to foster him," Jason was definitely buzzed by now. Somewhere along the line he had stripped off his leather jacket leaving a gray shirt. Damian thinks maybe half an hour has passed in silence. Damian looks up at Jason shocked that he broke the silence and what he said.

"How'd ya know him?" Damian almost doesn't want to know, but he has a duty to protect Dick no matter how unpleasant the details of the kids past are. 

"I was sixteen, so he must have been ten or something. Jesus he was so small, small even for a ten year old. I had stolen some money from a guy and he looked at me and then the money. I thought he was going to tell on me and I was prepared to threaten him," Jason takes a break blinking back tears.

"Instead he said, 'give some money to that man right there. His legs don't work and his cats need food'. So of course I gave the guy the money. I came back later and saw Dick giving the guy a grand. I asked him where he got the money from and he told me. He said the old man down the street likes young boys. He paid the most so Dick liked him. I was so angry I beat the man half to death. Dick stopped showing up on my street so I figured he had died. No harm no foul."

"You never thought to check out if he was still alive?" Damian knew rationally it wasn't Jason's fault but hearing stories about how unselfish Dick was always hurt him. How could a boy so hurt give so much.

"I was young and stupid. Just the week before I buried a twelve year old who died trying to get rid of her rapists baby. On the streets of you didn't see someone for a week you prayed they were dead. Cause on the streets death was a blessing," Jason takes the bottle drinking the rest of it. Granted there wasn't much left but Damian was still shocked.

"You know I grew up with my mother. My grandfather and her ran a league of assassins. I had a friend who disappeared for a month, she was shipped back to us piece by piece in a box. My mother tried to train me to be the perfect soldier. And in some ways she succeeded. But Bruce won custody over me, and he broke me so much more than my mother ever did. I know what it's like to be abandoned to feel so utterly alone that you last out."

"You know nothing. My mother was a drug addict, my father liked to take his anger on us while gambling away what little money we did have. Boo who you're father didn't pay attention to you. At least he cared enough to stay!"

"My father barely stayed. He drank himself into oblivion the nights he was here, filling the house with the moans of ladies. I still preferred those nights to the ones where he wouldn't show up at all. Those nights when Alfrex would sit by the front door sobbing. Where I would sit at the top of the stairs waiting for my dad to come home. He never came home on those nights and Alfred never explained why," Damian is half standing half sitting when he hears part pained part crazy laughter from Jason.

"Jesus we make quite the pair don't we? Our lives are quite similar if you think of it, you've got your overbearing mom I've got the fucked up dad. And we've both got alcoholic parents," Damian watches as Jason looks in shock at the empty bottle before getting up. "I should probably get going."

"Stay. You're too drunk to legally be driving anywhere. We've got plenty of rooms," Jason stumbles and Damian lunges to catch him before he hits the floor.

"I've got something I need to do," Jason slurs trying to pull away from Damian and stand on his own feet. He fails of course only succeeded in falling flat on his ass.

"What do you need to film a porn video?" Jason looks at Damian shocked and scandalized, "Don't look at me like that. Dick's not as good at clearing his browser history as he thinks. Don't worry I won't tell him if you don't."

"You're telling me Dick watches my porn videos! Jesus christ I'm a dead man walking aren't I?" Damian and Jason laugh while Damian drags him up to one of the spare bedrooms. Damian makes sure it's a respectful distance from Dick's room. Dick had chosen the room next to Tim's and across from Damian's. 

"Sleep tight Jason. Good luck with the headache in the morning. I'll have Alfred bring you some pain killers," Damian rolls his eyes as one second Jason is laughing, the next he's throwing up, then passed out. Damian thanks the lord he managed to get sober. Being drunk every night wasn't worth waking up in his own throw up surrounded by nameless, faceless boys and girls.

"Damian?" Dick stands in the hallway rubbing at his eyes. Damian can't tell if he was just crying or if Damian woke him up. Damian smiles closing Jason's door behind him.

"What's up Dick? What time is it? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Damian glances at his watch realizing it was nearly one in the morning. Damian was shocked that they had spent so long in the library. Sure it was only nine at night when they went in, but still. 

"I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt Jason," Damian's eyes soften at that, he closed the distance between them in two long strides hugging Dick close to his chest. Dick's shoulders slump as he buries his head into Damian's chest. Damian can't help but think how small Dick is, he only reaches Damian's shoulder on a good day. He swears he's still growing but Damian doesn't think he is.

"Dick do you like him?" Damian is careful to keep his words quiet and unjudging. Dick flinches and Damian loosens his hug. Dick hugs him harder in retaliation so Damian wraps his arms around him again.

"I don't know. I don't know how to like someone," Damian can feel Dick struggle to hold back tears as he buries his face further into Damians shoulder. Damian plays with Dick's hair hoping to calm the boy down.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," Damian pushes Dick away, careful to look out for his bruises. Dick sniffles nodding his head and making his way to his room, "Hey Dick let's have a sleepover. You pick out the movie and I'll get Tim. It'll be like when you first came."

Dick smiles widely at Damian before bolting to Damian's room. Dick didn't like sleeping in his room so Damian allowed him to sleep in Damian's room. From there Tim joined and they did it every night for a week. Then Dick stopped and Damian had to respect that.

"Tim? You up for a sleepover?" Damian knocks lightly on Tim's door hearing Tim unlock and open the door. Tim smiles at Damian before rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Of course. I might not make it to the end of the movie, though I'm pretty beat," Damian kisses Tim's cheek before dragging him to Damian's room. Tim laughs behind Damian and they open the door to find Dick snuggled in the blankets. 

"Blanket hog!" Damian shouts as Tim goes to 'wrestle' the blankets away from Dick. Dick gives them some blankets laughing hysterically as he points to the TV. Dick, in typical Dick fashion, had chosen a Disney princess movie. Damian groaned rolling his eyes but settled down next to Dick, with Tim on the other side. Naturally Dick knee all the words to all the songs so he made it his personal duty to sing as off key as possible. Damian knew Dick was a good singer, so clearly he was doing this on purpose. 

Tim was out cold before the half-way point. Damian and Dick decided that this was the perfect opportunity to draw on Tim's face. They drew some questionable stuff, the whole while both holding back laughter. 

"Dami do you love Tim?" Dick looks tiredly at Damian a half smile on his face. Damian is shocked at the question so it takes him a moment to respond. "I knew it! It's ok Damian I think you two make a good couple."

"Come on Dick don't tease. But yeah I guess we do," Damian smiles at Tim's sleeping from. Damian truly was head over heels for Tim. Damian thought he should tell Tim that, then decided it could wait.

"Do you think I'll ever find someone to love me like you two clearly love each other?" Dick's voice is small and bittersweet. Damian's heart breaks at the tone. It's cold indifference, where it should be hopeful wonder. Dick is asking only to make conversation and not because he thinks he deserves love.

"Of course you will Dick. Anyone would be lucky to live you," Damian kisses the top of Dick's head resting his chin on the top of Dick's head.

"I'm going to head to bed. Good night Damian," so Dick was the next one to fall asleep, right at the end of the movie. Damian was left with a not quite black screen highlighting the two most important people in his life.

"Good night. I love you guys," Damian pulls some blanket away from Dick covering himself in it. Dick squirms groaning in his sleep, Tim stretches at that successfully hitting Dick in the face. Damian may have a king bed but most times they ended up in a tangled up mess in the middle complaining that the others kicked in their sleep but secretly loving every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> In the comments (if you want) tell me what your favorite color is and why?
> 
> See you guys next time!


	7. No it's a burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!

Jason woke up with a pounding headache and a raging boner, not for the first time, sadly. But this was the first time he woke in Wayne maynor after having a wet dream about Bruce's youngest foster kid. Jason willed his boner to go away. Trying in vain to hide his attraction from himself.

Jason stumbled into an attached bathroom, because of course even the spare bedroom has its own bathroom. Jason turned the shower on syripping and jumping in. The water was like little ice pricks driving into his skin but it worked to deflate his boner. Jason turned up the heat slightly washing the rest of his body as meticulous as possible.

After Jason was satisfied with himself he stepped out of the shower, only now realizing there was no towel. Jason groaned hitting his hand on his forehead. Jason also didn't have any clothes other than the ones on the bathroom floor that smelled like throw up, alcohol, and desperation. Jason chanced a look into the room to find a pile of neatly folded clothes on the bed with a note.

Jason was relieved, sometime during his shower Alfred had dropped off clothes, per Damian's request. Alfred also advised him to leave soon, as Bruce should be back soon. So Jason got changed and went on a mission to find Damian. Jason wanted to thank him before heading out. Jason couldn't remember which room was Damian's so he wandered around for a little bit.

Jason eventually ended up right next to the room he slept in. Jason pushed open the door not bothering to knock. Jason had checked almost every other room and was starting to doubt Damian even was on this floor, or this wing. Jason heard a muffled yelp and then something heavy hit the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor Damian?" Jason looks in on a strange scene indeed. Tim blinked, looking like an owl, at Jason with dick's drawn all over his face. Dick was curled up into a ball, minus one outstretched leg sitting suspiciously where Jason is sure Damian used to be. Damian looked a little shocked as if trying to figure out why he was on the floor himself.

"I don't know," there was a lengthy pause between each word as Damian glanced around the room. "I think Dick kicked me off the bed. That little shit."

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for last night, I'm going to head out ok?" Jason helps Damian stand keeping his voice down after Tim shushes him. Jason tries, he really does, to not look at Dick sleeping. That's a little bit too creepy for even Jason. But Dick looks so peaceful. His head of black hair falling into his face. Jason wants to tuck the hair behind Dick's ear but refrains instead depositing Damian and the edge of the bed and turning to leave.

"Take care of yourself Jason," Jason turns around shooting a smile at Damian. Jason makes his way out mind occupied with thoughts of Dick's sleeping form. Jason finds his leather jacket on the floor of the library. Jason has a faint smile as he looks around remembering the talk that took place here last.

Jason wakes up a month later getting ready for yet another day of school. And just like every morning he woke up with a raging hard on. Jason hadn't so much as touched his dick since the first night. He knew he would call out Dick's name and ruin whatever little self respect he had left. It was easy to forget that promise when his dick ached for attention like it did now. 

Jason went to the bathroom taking the coldest shower known to mankind. The water was basically ice and he's certain he's going to have bruises. Jason showed up to work an hour early to get some extra grading in. The day seemed to inch forward and speed by at the same time. Dick was in class, he sat in the front Wally to his left and an empty chair to his right.

"Mr. Todd can I stay after?" Jason looks up at a smiling blonde girl. She's not doing to well in his class so Jason nods.

"Yes you can. But next time raise your hand please," the girls friends giggle and Jason sees Dick break his pencil in two. Jason wastes the rest of the class time watching Dick. Every once in a while Dick will peak up, glare at the girls, and go back to work.

"Mr. Todd is there anyway I can bring up my grade? My daddy said I won't get a new car id I don't," Jason looks at the girl, her names Cherilyn. But everyone calls her Cherry. Her father was almost as powerful as Bruce Wayne.

"Well doing the homework is always a good place to start. Of course there are extra credit options available," Jason is leaning against the desk fumbling with some papers in his hand. He turns slightly to put the papers down at his desk.

"I'll take the extra credit!" Cherry proclaims happily dropping to her knees and inching forward. Jason wasn't looking at Cherry so he didn't see her until she was inches away from his private parts.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Jason yells basically jumping on his desk to get away from Cherry. A pout crosses her face and Jason doesn't find it one bit cute. In fact he finds it makes her look spoiled.

"Extra credit like I said. I see the way you look at that circus-freak, I'm much prettier than he is. I would be a much better fuck buddy. Unless you are a faggot like everyone says," Cherry stands up brushing off her knees and fixing her too short skirt. Jason wants to hit himself for being so obvious.

"Listen I don't know what you think is going on between Dick and I but he's just a student, who's older brother happens to be an old friend. Now please leave my classroom and don't bother coming back unless you are ready to learn English. And ready to stop using slurs like that."

"Fine. It's not like your even that hot. It was a dare anyways. See ya later old man," Cherry struts out of the classroom. Jason has half a mind to ask that she switch classes. But he knows if he does that her dad will throw a fit and Jason will get in trouble. 

"Jason? Can I come in?" Jason looks at the door seeing the messy head of hair that belongs to Dick. Jason smiles relieved to see a friendly face.

"Of course my doors are always open to you," Dick walks in, closing the door behind him. Jason can't help but think that those doors automatically lock. So it's just Dick and him in a locked room, alone. 

"Did Cherry offer to blow you?" Dick sits in Jason's chair spinning while he said it. The calm way Dick says it shocks Jason for a split second before he remembers Dick's past.

"How'd ya know?" Jason sits on his desk grabbing the arm of the chair so Dick faces him. Jason was dizzy just watching Dick spin in the chair.

"Well one, after so long being around prostitutes you learn their tells, second she offered to blow me if I tutored her. Of course I said no. Like you did right?" Dick's eyes look questionably up at Jason searching his face for something Jason isn't sure he can give.

"Of course I didn't that would be wrong," for some reason Jason's voice had dropped to a whisper, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Dick's lips. Jason wants to kiss him, his eyes following the movement of Dick's tongue as Dick licks his lips.

"Why?" Jason is certain there is more to that question. He doesn't get to hear it because Dick's lips are pressed tightly to his. Dick stood in between Jason's legs as Jason sits on the desk. Jason sits in shock hands hovering over Dick's hips. A few seconds later and the bell rings. Dick is gone leaving Jason with his hands hovering in the air and his lips burning.

"What the fuck just happened," Jason spoke to an empty room letting his fingers trace the lines of his lips. His heart seems intent on beating out of his chest. Jason glances at the spinny chair and sees an envelope with his name on it. Curiosity gets the better of him and he opens it. Inside is an invitation to Dick's seventeenth birthday party. 

Jason couldn't help but remember that the age of consent in Gotham was seventeen. So technically when Dick turned seventeen he would be able to give consent to Jason, if Jason wasn't his teacher. Then again Dick was the one who kissed Jason not the other way around.

Jason stopped trying to justify it to himself and instead started packing his bags to head home. He would have to make another video tonight, he needed the money. So Jason packed up his bag and made his way home.

He was home for three hours when he heard a loud bang coming from right outside his door. Jason ignored it until he couldn't anymore. So Jason threw open the door ready to yell at his annoying neighbors once again. Instead he saw a hurt Dick smiling blankly at the wall while clearly trying to hold back tears.

"Who did this to you?" Jason's voice trembles with barely contained hatred as he moves Dick's face around looking at the dark fist shaped bruises on his face.

"You don't know him. I just need some help," Dick gestures to a bloody spot on his shirt where his hand was. Jason slowly pulls him into the apartment locking the door behind him.

"Jesus christ Dick is that a knife wound?" Jason looks in horror at a shirtless Dick. Dick is bleeding out of a stab wound in his lower left chest. Jason goes into mothering mode grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"No it's a burn. Of course it's a fucking stab wound. Do you have any stitching stuff?" Dick grabs the first aid kit sifting through it looking for stitching thread. Dick holds something up happily opening the package.

"Do you need help?" Japan feels useless as he watches his hands shake not quite daring to touch Dick. Jason hadn't seen this much blood since the time he spent on the streets. 

"Just sit there and don't distract me. I've done this plenty of times before," Jason finally gets a good look at Dick's body. Scars litter his body, some old, some new, some big, some small. Jason wants to strangle every single person who has ever laid a hand on Dick. 

"Fuck Dickie whatever you say," Jason let's his hands rest next to Dick kneeling in front of him and watching him work. Dick smiles at that before it fades into a grimace. Dick lets out a pained breath before biting his lip to silence himself.

"And all done. Do you have scissors?" Jason hands Dick scissors watching as he cuts the excess thread. Dick cleans up the area as best as possible looking sheepish when he can't get all of the blood of the couch.

"Shouldn't you see a doctor?" Jason looks at Dick's wound before continuing, "also who the fuck did this to you? I need a name Dickie."

"It was Cherry's older brother. He said something about me being gay and taking his sisters man. Then he tried to beat me up. I managed to beat him until he played dirty calling his friends and pulling out a knife," Jason was seething, but a small part of him blamed himself. 

"Do you want me to call Tim? Or Damian?" Jason takes out his phone waiting for Dick to pick one. 

"Neither? I kind of told then I would be sleeping here," Dick flashes Jason an apologetic smile wringing his hands. Jason knows the smile is fake and tries really hard not to yell at Dick.

"And when were you planning on telling me that? Where were you going to sleep? What if they called me? You can't be so stupid Dick!" Jason is angry and he's taking it out on Dick. It's not right, but it's easier that way. It's easier to he at Dick then to tell him the truth.

"Fine," Jason looks up when he notices the way Dick's voice cracks. Dick is angrily wiping at tears heading towards the exit of Jason's apartment. 

"Wait Dick!" Jason yells, running into the halls to look at Dick's retreating back. Jason runs after Dick pulling his arm so Dick was against Jason's chest. Jason stands in the middle of the apartment hallway and kisses Dick. 

Jason kisses Dick like there's no tomorrow. Because even if there is Jason doesn't want it if it doesn't have Dick. Dick melts into the kiss moaning slightly as their tongues danced together. Jason pulls away slightly to look into the pupil blown eyes of Dick Grayson. Jason pulls Dick back into his house, settling down on the couch to watch a movie. Small kisses are exchanged during the movie but little to no words are spoken.

"Hey Jason, will you be my boyfriend?" Dick is in Jason's arms, Jason resting his chin on Dick's head. Jason hums before kissing the top of Dick's head. Jason is certain Dick can feel how fast Jason's heart is beating. 

"Of course Dick. I'd love that," Jason can feel as Dick turns his head towards Jason's chest smiling into Jason's shirt. Jason doesn't think about the possible consequences, he only thinks about his happiness right now. And right now his happiness is in his arms, held in the heart of a boy named Dick Grayson. As cheesy as that might sound, it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is the first full length story I have posted so comments and reviews would be nice!
> 
> Thank you guys! For Thanksgiving I'm thankful for all your guys who read this!
> 
> What are you thankful for? Answer in the comments if you want to!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank's for reading my story! Please feel free to comment and leave kudos! This is the first chapter in a longer work so look out for that!


End file.
